One Door Closes, Another One Opens
by Eclarefan96
Summary: When Clare was about to give up on anyone truly loving her, someone new comes into her life. Please give a chance this is my first story. cake/eclare rating may change. I dont own Degrassi or the characters.
1. Love, Party, and Betrayel

_**I yelped in fright from the screen in front of us and basically jumped into his lap making him shift a bit in the uncomfortable theater seat. Wow, nice job Clare, you're already scaring the guy on the first date, I thought to myself. Not knowing what to do, I just looked up at him and gave an apologetic smile and in response, I got a deep but short kiss. It's not what I had expected but it was wonderful. He pulled away just to look into my eyes, to see if it was okay to continue. Seeing that I didn't object, he pressed his lips back down to mine. For the rest of the movie that is all that we did and it was the best night of my life.**_

A smile spread across my face as I woke from the wonderful dream, the same one I've been having since the night it happened. I swiftly got up and got ready for school, happy that today is Friday and that tonight I am going to my first high school party. I looked over at myself in the mirror, and saw the pretty girl with ocean blue eyes and redish-brown hair, looking back. I don't really care what people think about me when it comes to my appearance, but I like to look good. I quickly adjusted my ringlet curls and then went down stairs finding a note on the island in the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetie, but I had to leave for work early this morning. I will also be home late tonight again. If it gets too late I'll stay at a motel near where I work. Again I'm really sorry honey. I love you.

~Mom"

I sighed deeply at the note and thought of how it might be if she was actually around instead of at work, but I shook the thought from my head, knowing it wasn't going to happen. The only real person I had in my life was Jake and he is all I want in my life right now. He is the only guy in my life since my dad left us.

The day at school went by pretty slow. Everyone, including me, is waiting for the party to start and just have fun. At the end of the day everyone was basically cheering, I was laughing at the sight and sound of it. Getting to my locker was hard considering the hall ways were always crowded. Were they crowding around my locker? I started shoving people aside to get to it and I found people curiously looking at the note on it.

I looked at everyone behind me that were waiting for me to open it and yelled "Mind your own business"

They quickly walked away except one person. Ali. My best friend. She started walking towards me and gave me a look that told me to open it.

I looked back at the note that said _Clare _on it in the perfect cursive and opened it. As I did something fell out but I quickly caught it so it didn't land on the ground. It was a beautiful heart shaped necklace made from copper. A huge smile spread across my face and I just held the necklace in my hand as I read the note.

"Hey beautiful. I just wanted to say that I love you and that my brother will be driving us to the party. I hope you like the necklace. I made it myself. Wear it to the party tonight.

I love you,

Jake"

I squealed in happiness and put the necklace on, momentarily forgetting that Ali was standing right there. I turned and once she saw the necklace, her jaw almost hit the floor.

"You're so lucky. You have an amazing boyfriend and I have no one" she said with jealously in her voice.

I simply sighed and said "You'll find someone special" I started putting my books back in my locker, closed it and began walking to the bus with Ali. She started asking me about what I was wearing to the party in her non-stop Ali-babble and got me thinking about it, but in the end I just nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders.

When I got home, I dashed upstairs to look for the perfect outfit for the party. I looked at the time and saw that it was only 4:30 so I decided to take a nap till six since the party started at seven. I grabbed my iPod and lay on my bed peacefully falling asleep to Grenade by Bruno Mars.

I was woken up by the heavymetal blasting in my ears and looked at the clock, realizing I slept in later then I wanted too so I promptly got up and began getting ready for the party. As soon as I got done getting ready I heard a honk outside of my house. I looked out the window and saw Jake waiting for me, leaning up against the car with a smirk on his face as he looked up at me. I held up one finger saying I'll be down in a minute, and then ran downstairs grabbing my jacket in the process and flew out the door. I slowed down a bit as I reached him and smiled as I looked up at him. His bent down and kissed me deeply, placing his hands on my waist and me putting my arms around his neck. We pulled away breathless and smiled at each other.

"Come on. Ali is going to flip if we aren't there soon," I said pulling away from him and grabbing his hand, dragging him inside the car. His brother drove us up to Ali's house and dropped us off; he wasn't really into going to parties and stuff. We looked up at the huge white house, colorful lights yield from inside and Gaga was blaring, we could hear it down the street.

We walked up to the house and saw Ali running toward us. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Where the hell were you guys? It doesn't take that long to get here," she said placing her hand on her hips. We just shrugged our shoulders and walked inside hand in hand with Ali following us.

We danced that night till we couldn't dance anymore and It was so much fun. I was having the time of my life. We stopped for a bit to get some drinks. Ali went to get hers and Jake went to get his and mine. A couple minutes after they left, I went to go find a bathroom. Even though Ali and I are best friends I never saw her outside of school, so I've never been to her house. I walked up to one door thinking maybe it was the bathroom. When I opened it, I found a couple making out. I began to head out of the room but then looked back at them realizing who they were.

**Its short I know but it will get better I just wanted to leave it with some suspence. :P**

**Hope You Atleast Tried To Like It**


	2. Collision

My eyes widened in shock and I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt my eyes begin to water as I saw Jake; the love of my life, with Ali, the person who I thought was my best friend.

They finally looked up to see who was at the door and both of their facial expressions fell as they saw me. I stormed out of the room, out of the house as fast as I could. When I was half way down the lawn I felt someone grab my elbow and turned me to face them. I looked up, with tears streaming down my face, at the person and saw that it was Jake.

"Please, Clare let me explain!" he pleaded.

"NO! Get away from me!" I yelled between sobs. I tried to yank my arms from his grip but it just got tighter. "Let me go! I Hate You!" I screamed in his face. Finally he let me go and I ran away from him.

About half way back to my house I slowed down and began to walk. Once I reached home, I noticed there was no car in the drive way. Mom must be staying at the motel. I walked in the house feeling sick to my stomach as I replayed what happened in my head. I feel like I'm going to throw up. As soon as the thought entered my mind, I felt it coming. I ran into the bathroom and violently threw my guts up and when I was done, I just cleaned myself up. I got upstairs, lie on my bed and brought the covers over my head. As I cried, questions ran through my mind. How could he do that to me? I remember him being my reason for breathing, now when I think about him and about what he did; he makes me choke. I still love him even after what he did, but it's hard to love someone who apparently doesn't love you back. I officially hate Ali with a passion. I always knew she was jealous of me but I didn't know she could be so low. I love the way he just lied to my face. Everything about caring about me or loving me was just something to say I guess. My worst fears have come to life and there is no way stopping them. I continued to cry that night until I fell asleep, not ever wanting to wake up.

I woke up late on Saturday. I didn't want to get up out of bed but I had to do something to get my mind off of Ja- _him. _I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked up at myself in the mirror and saw blood shot eyes staring back at me. My cheeks were stained with black lines running down them from crying and from my makeup. My nose was all red from crying too. I felt the sudden aching, empty pain in my chest as if there was a huge hole that has been punched through it. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I want this pain to go away. I felt my hands start to shake from the anger towards both of them and from the pain I felt. I crawled back into bed hoping everything will just go away.

_**I was sitting in the warm sand at the beach, watching the waves flow back and forth. The beauty of the waves hypnotized me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind **__**which at first caused me to stiffen, not knowing who it was, until I felt the warm lips press against my neck**__**.**__** I'd know those lips from anywhere.**__** He **__**began to say to whisper sweet no**__**things into my ear, making**__** goose bumps spread down my back. **_

_"**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous. **_

_**It's your ability to make me earn this.**_

_**I know that you're tired, just let me, sing you to sleep," **_

_**Lullaby by Spill Canvas. My favorite song. He continued to sing and **__**let me rest against his chest. He was like my personal music box. I could stay like this forever, in his arms while he sang to me.**_

_**I blinked…. **_And realize it was just a dream. I wish I knew the truth about if he really did love me or not. Maybe I should have stayed and listen to him explain himself. I guess I just thought it would end being the cliché excuses like, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" or "We got caught in the moment but it was a mistake"

I'm gonna write him a note; don't think I can handle hearing his voice right now and I honestly don't trust my own voice when I confront him. I grabbed my lap-top, opened up Microsoft Word and started typing. I had so many questions that I want answered, I just hope the answers aren't all lies. It didn't take me long to find the words, it read:

"Jake,

When I saw you two at the party, I was crushed. When I got home, so many memories rushed through my mind, the day you said "I love you" to me. And the day you took me to my first concert to see my favorite band on my birthday. And when you said "forever and always". Those were the happiest moments of my life. And after each memory, I started to question them. The day you looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me, were you just kidding? The day of the concert on my birthday, or anywhere that you have taken or anything you have ever given me, did you just do it because you knew my mom couldn't? The night you said forever and always, did you mean it? Did you mean anything you said to me? Or was it all just a lie?

How could you do that to me? I gave you everything. Or did you forget that? Am I not good enough for you? Was love not enough? And even if they weren't all lies, that still leaves me wondering, 'What did I do to make you betray me? Did I change? Did we change? What happened to us?'

~Clare

P.S. I don't know what to do after this"

I printed it out, folded it up and put it in my purse for Monday.

When the day came, I felt tears forming in my eyes but I willed myself to not cry. With each step I took to his locker, my heart ached even more. Just turn the corner I'll be at his locker. Just as I was about to turn I collided with a hard chest. When I looked up, my gaze locked in the my beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I was so infatuated by them I didn't realize I was staring for quite some time until he smirked. A breath taking smirk. I finally took in his appearance. Dark shaggy hair, guitar pick necklace, and dark clothing. Completely not what I am use to seeing but very attractive.

"I—I'm so sorry," I said with a stutter in my voice.

"It's okay really," he said smiling, "You're Clare right?"

I was taken-back by him knowing me.

"Yeah. How do you know me?"

"Oh. Well. Um I heard what happened. Between you and Jake I mean," he said with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh….,"

"Yea, I'm really sorry. You deserve a prick like him anyways. You deserve someone who doesn't cheat on a girl like you," he said with a smile towards the end.

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear," I said with a smile. I looked down momentarily and then looked back up at him.

"You have really pretty eyes," he said out of nowhere.

"Thanks….I guess I'll uh see you around?"

"Guess you will," he said smirking as he begins to walk away. I realized I never got his name and turned around to see if he was still in sight range.

"Hey wait!" I yelled.

He turned around looking at me with one eyebrow arched up.

"I never got your name"

"Oh. It's Eli. Eli Goldsworthy," he said. And then turned to walk away and out of sight.

Eli Goldsworthy is a name I will never forget. And is the reason I just completely forgot why I was going to turn the corner of the hallway.

**I know i posted this chapter really early but i just wanted it to stay at least a little interesting. so yea.**

**hope you like it:)**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

So I am going to try to add a chapter every Friday since I started the first two chapters the previous Friday. I don't want to keep you guys waiting and just try to guess when I'm going to add a chapter. I won't be updating this Friday because you guys are getting a new chapter tonight so I will start the weekly updates next week.


	4. Fights, Old Objects, and New Friends

Getting through the day was hard, I eventually started thinking about Jake, but trying to fight the tears was harder. Hearing the final bell was like music to my ears because I knew that today was Monday and I would be able to finally talk to my mom about everything. And also to lie down and just sleep because that is all I want to really do right now. Going to my locker I saw Ali which is the last person I wanted to see and blacked out. All I could see was red. And the next thing I know, I have up her against the lockers, with my hands wrapped around her neck and her having blood coming from her nose and mouth. I saw my reflection in her eyes and if looks could kill, she would have been slaughtered. I felt strong hands pull me away her and I willingly backed down. I smirked to myself as she dropped to the ground gasping for air.

The administrators brought me down to the VP's office, but considering it was the end of the day, they decided to not call my mom or write me up till tomorrow. It was already too late to get the bus so I ended up walking home, which helped a little. But as soon as I am about to open the door it is flung open by my mom and she basically knocks my down on my butt.

"Oh God Honey I'm so sorry," she said, "but I have no time to talk I have an emergency meeting at work."

"But it's Monday!" I semi yelled at her as she was rushing to get in the car.

"I know but it's an emergency. I'm so sorry love. I'll be home as soon as I can," she said as she was putting the car in gear.

"But!" it was too late. She was already driving to her "emergency meeting."

This was the only thing I was looking forward to the entire day. Just to sit down and talk to my mom. But of course she had to run off and do something more important than to take of her daughter and be there for her as well. This is the last thing I needed after the past few days! I don't have my mom to take care of me and to "love me" as she says she does. The only two people I could go to BETRAYED me! I have no one. I ran up the stairs to my room fuming with anger. Bottling up all my anger was what I usually do but from keeping it inside so much, I turned into a volcano that was about to erupt. I began throwing things around my room making a complete mess. Glass was broken, mirrors were smashed, bedding was torn, trophies and jewelry boxes fell. Everything was damaged. Eventually the anger tuned into the worst thing possible. Tears.

"Ow." I lifted up my foot to see what I had stepped on. It was something I thought I got rid of back when my dad left us. Just the sight of it, brought back the memories of when it was used and the sensation it brought. I lifted it up and ran my finger down the sharp side and almost smiled down at it. I turned my arm over and looked at the passed faded scars that the objects brought. The last time I did it was before Jake and I actually dated but when we were talking. I had promised him I would never do it again.

Unfortunately things have changed. Promises on his side are already broken. I have no one to be here for me anymore. No family. After Darcy went to Africa and Dad left for his slut secretary, I have been alone. No real friends. No Boyfriend. I will be forever alone. No one here to care of me. No one/nothing to make me happy.

The tears ran down my face as I pressed the razor to my wrist and quickly swiping it across. It didn't take long for the blood to flow out. I sighed from the sensation I missed and now had. My eyes grew heavy. I'm not surprised that I was tired. It usually happened afterwards. I didn't care if my bed was ruined; I just lied down and quickly went to sleep.

I didn't wake up until the next day for school. To hide my scar I wore a long sleeve shirt even though it's quite warm today. There was a stain of blood on my bed and I knew that was never going to come out. I would have to find the time to go to the store and buy new sheets. Other than the long sleeve shirt, I didn't care what I wore today. Walking into school I reported right to the VP's office for my behavior yesterday and ended up getting seven after school detentions starting next week. Oh well. I really don't care what my punishment was, mostly because I loved the cause of it.

Walking out of the office I collided with someone and my books went all over the floor. I bent down to pick them up and saw that this person was wearing really dark clothing.

"Are we going to run into each other like this all the time?" the male voice said. I chuckled to myself and looked up to see no one other than Eli.

"I'm starting to think so," I said and laughed. He bent down to help me with my books. We both stood back up and he handed them to me.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. How about you?"

"Pretty good," he said, "Where are you going next?"

"History with Bordo," I said rolling my eyes.

"Got to love history in the morning," he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Totally," I said annoyed almost.

"Well hey I have to go to class but we should sit together at lunch," he suggested.

"Would your friends mind?"

"Not at all. They'd love you,"

I thought about this before I answered. I barley know this guy or his friends I just feel like I would intrude.

"Okay I guess," I said unknowingly.

"Cool. Guess I'll see you later," he said smirking and then turning to walk away.

I momentarily smiled to myself just the thought of the possibility of having someone as a friend I just hope I don't lose them like I lost the others. I knew I couldn't let anyone get close to me anymore. The only person in my life that I can trust is me. There only person that I can count on, is me. And the only person I can try to love right now is me. I can't let anyone else in, knowing I'm just going to end up losing them again.

The class before lunch went by slowly. I was nervous to meet Eli's friends. What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough for their crowd? Oh snap out of it Clare! You're just going to make the situation worse.

I didn't realize I was in a trance until I jumped in fright from the sound of the bell. I got my stuff and walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. Breathe Clare just breathe. Almost there. I turned the corner and saw Eli standing there, waiting for someone I guess. Probably his girlfriend or something.

He turned my way and his face lit up when he saw me, making me slightly blush.

"Hey," he said when I finally reached him.

"Hi," I said shyly clutching my books to my chest. We awkwardly stood there in silence, waiting for the other person to say something.

"Soooooo, are we going to go in or what?" he asked.

"Oh I thought we were waiting for someone else."

"Like who?"

"A girlfriend maybe?"

"Oh. I don't have a girlfriend," he said laughing.

"Oh okay," I said embarrassed but slightly happy inside. We walked in the cafeteria and walked towards his table that he sits at. There were three other people there. One was a boy wearing baggy clothing and a beanie. Another was a girl wearing a frilly black skirt and a red elbow length sleeve shirt and wore pig-tails and…cat ears? And lastly another girl looked like a rich girl type. She was wearing named brand clothing and had luminous hair. This really doesn't seem like my type of crowd.

"Hey guys," said Eli. They all look up and saw me. I was afraid that they were going to judge me on the spot, but they all smiled as if I was just part of them.

"This is Clare," he continued, "I hope you don't mind I invited her to come and sit with us from now on."

"Seems cool to me," said the "rich" looking girl, "What about you guys?"

They all nodded and gave a welcoming smile. Eli and I sat down across from each-other.

"Crap, I almost forgot introductions. Um this is Adam," he said pointing to the boy in the beanie. "This is Imogen," he said pointing to the girl with the cat ears.

"And this is Fiona, Imogen's girlfriend," He said and pointed to the rich looking girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"By the way nice job yesterday," said Adam. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The fight, between you and that girl. What was her name again?" he asked trailing off to figure it out.

"Ali," I said slightly angry.

"Oh yeah! I watched that whole thing; you went at her like it was nothing!"

"Adam stop," said Eli.

"Why did you start stuff with her anyways?" asked Adam. The question made me stiffen from the remembrance of that night.

"Adam Stop!" Eli yelled. He must have saw from the beginning that I was uncomfortable of the conversation.

"What?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I beat the crap out of her because of that fact that my boyfriend at the time cheated on me with her," I said annoyed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Clare," he said sympathetically. I tried to calm myself down before I answered.

"It's okay I guess. Nothing I can really do about it. It was his choice. His choice just somewhat killed me on the inside. No big deal," I said growing sad.

"May I ask who your boyfriend was?" asked Imogen.

"It was Jake Martin."

"Oh."

"Yea. And now I don't really have any friends because Ali was my thought to be true friend."

"Well now you have us, so you are not alone," said Eli. I smiled at the thought of him being in my life as a friend.

We all talked and laughed for the whole lunch period and I have to say I am quite upset that it's over for the day. Before the end of the period we all exchanged numbers so we could start hanging out. I started walking out of the lunchroom when I heard running behind me.

"Clare!"

I turned and saw Eli running to catch up with me.

"Hey" I said when he caught up with me.

"Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Uh sure, I guess" I said unsure.

We walked in silence for a little while. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

"So me and the other guys were talking about hanging out after school. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'll text you about it later okay?"

"Okay. Just let me know."

"Do they even like me?"

"Are you kidding? We all love you!" he said. I guess he didn't realize what he said until my eyes widen in wonder from the new information.

"You know what I mean," he said trying to cover himself up.

"Uh huh. Sure do," I said knowingly. He smirked at this. By this time we were at my classroom.

"Well this is me. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Later Clare," he said and did something that was so unexpected. He gave me hug. I breathed in scent. It was my favorite fragrance of Axe. I really hope he doesn't notice that I'm sniffing him. We both let go and smiled at each other. Before he left, he lifted my hand and kissed it making me blush like crazy.

The rest of the day went by fast. I just wanted to get home and work on my art project. The final bell rang and I walked outside to get the bus. But the sight of Eli leaning up against a black hearse stopped me. Does he really drive that? I must find out. About ten feet before I got to him, someone stopped me. Is he really just trying to ruin my day and make me cry just by the sight of his face?

**Kinda sucked:/**

**I know its early but I just kind of wanted to get this chapter over with. I hope you atleast tried to like it. **


	5. Jake, Feelings, and Eli's Past

**hey loves,**

**I know i havent posted a chapter in a while but im ready to start writing chapters and im going to try to post every friday or every other friday. but i will try to continue posting.**

"What do you want Jake?" I asked half annoyed and half on the brim of tears.

"I just want to talk. About what happened at the party, I was nothing. I – we just caught up in the moment," he said and tried reaching out for me, but I backed away before her could.

"Oh, yeah. Got really caught up in the moment and took all the way into the bedroom I get it," I said and tried walking away but he grabbed my arm. Once he did though I pulled it back out of his grip.

"Don't Touch me!" I yelled.

Eli POV

I was leaning up against Morty, waiting for Clare. I really hope she will hang out with us today, getting to know her was my new goal for the year. I saw Clare spot me and she started walking over, until Jake stopped her. Right when she saw him, she was upset. She started getting frustrated because he wasn't going away. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm roughly. I heard her yell "Don't Touch Me!" It was time for me to step in. I walked over to them.

"Is he bothering?" I asked her. I saw her sigh in relief when she saw it me.

"Are you hooking up this fag now?" asked the douche bag.

"He is not a fag, Jake and no I'm not. You should know I don't just hook up. And even if I was with him or anyone for that matter, it's none of your business. Not anymore," said Clare.

"Whatever. You will never find someone like me," said Jake. I saw that she thought about her answer before she spoke up.

"You're right," she said. I looked at her in confused.

"I'll find someone better," she said. She took my hand, turned us around and we walked to Morty. I opened the door for her and she slid in. I got in on the other side and as soon as I sat down and shut the door, she started crying her eyes out. I hate to see anyone get hurt. But having the hurt one being Clare is different. I want to just wrap my arms around her and reassure her that I was here for her and that I would never hurt her like he did. But I can't. She could never someone like me. She is perfect and I'm….well….not.

To show comfort I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb on the back of it. She looked up at me and smiled through her tears. Grabbing a tissue from the glove box I wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry you are the one to be stuck with me crying," she said and hiccupped from crying.

"Well if I had to get stuck with anyone crying, I'm glad it was you, Blue Eyes," she giggled through her tears and smiled once again. It was such a beautiful smile.

"Please take me somewhere," she said.

"Okay, where?"

"Anywhere. I don't really care at the moment,"

"Trip to Never land here we go," I said getting a laugh out of her. I turned on the radio and let the heavy metal blast the speakers and put the bass all the way up. She covered her ears, obviously not use to the loud music.

"You actually like this music?!" she yelled over the music.

"Yeah, but you can change it," I said being polite. She changed the station to a country station.

"Oh my god this is my favorite song!" she yelled. I hate country but for her I would listen to it. It was song by Brad Paisley. As I listened to it, I grew very sad. It reminded me of _her _so much.

"What's this song called?" I asked.

"Whiskey Lullaby," she said. The memories flooded back to me. How everything ended the way it did.

"Eli, are you okay?" asked Clare. But I didn't answer I was too lost in thought about Julia.

"Eli?" she asked again but this time it sounded far away. I was gone. Deep into my memories.

_I had just left Adam's after going to see a Dead Hand concert with this guy Sav and Bianca. While driving I check my cell phone to see if Julia had called. _

_She didn't. _

_I dial her number and after five rings it went to her voice mail. I guess she didn't hear it. I call again and it went to voice mail on the second ring saying she was purposely not answering. I was starting to get worried so I step on the gas a little more so I can get home. She stayed with my family sometimes because of her step mom._

_As soon as I pulled in the driveway, I fly out of the car, into the house and up the steps. As soon as I get to my door, I start hear moans and little giggles. My hands form fists and I roughly push the door open. Only to find Julia riding some guy that I don't even know in my bed. She jumps off as soon as she heard the door open._

"_Eli, I can explain," she said, but I didn't give her a chance to speak. I just ran out and went in my car to drive off with a bottle of whiskey in my hand. _

"Eli, watch out!" Clare screamed and shook me out of my trance and enough time for me slam on my brakes so we didn't crash into the pole.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she asked. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel and to stop them I clenched it making my knuckles turn white.

"Clare I think you should go," I said trying to stay calm.

"Eli if you need someone to talk to I'm here"

"Clare, leave!" I yelled and I gave her look a horrifying look to show that I wasn't kidding anymore and by her face it worked. With shaky hands, she unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car. I press on the gas and drive off seeing her in the rearview mirror.

**It's short but its something considering i havent posted in forever. i just lost inspiration but now im ready to continue.**

**~gabby**


End file.
